


Dean and Cas AU Short Story

by Roses_Darker_Flowers (Enby_In_Fandom)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Happily Ever After, M/M, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_In_Fandom/pseuds/Roses_Darker_Flowers
Summary: Just a little thing about how it would've went down if Destiel had been canonized at the end of season six. Rated T for minor use of language. Up for adoption.





	Dean and Cas AU Short Story

Okay okay, but just imagine this:

Dean and Cas arguing at the end of season six and Castiel getting really frustrated and angry and yelling at Dean that, "I did it because I love you! I did it to keep you safe!" And Dean staring at him in shock, and then Cas realizing what he said and trying to backpedal and 'fix' the situation and Dean grabbing him by the lapels of his 'stupid frickin coat' and jerking him in for a rough kiss.

While Sam is watching it all play out with a smile, because it's been long enough. They'd been having eye sex since they met, and it was only a matter of time before Dean reached his breaking point.

And Bobby walking in and telling them to get a room and then they break apart looking embarrassed and guilty and shocked and neither of them looks at each other and then Cas just flies away and Dean practically runs away.

And later Dean can't sleep so he prays to Cas who answers immediately and they both start stammering over apologies and they apologize for nearly ten minutes straight before Dean just kisses him silent and breathless and when they pull away Dean says "I know, we'll work through together, ’kay?"

And then they fall asleep together - or rather Dean falls asleep curled into Cas - which is how Sam finds them the following morning.

And then they find a way to defeat Raphael and live happily ever after. Not. They still have all that other shit to deal with only now they have one another.

So basically if Destiel had become canon at the end of season six. Note: This story is up for adoption. If you feel the want or need to expand on this, please ask me via private message before doing so. Thank you.


End file.
